The Best Cartoon
by FicGal2002
Summary: Cartoons battle it out on gameshows. This will reveal who's the toughest. R
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charactors, or the TV shows.   
  
Host: Hello and welcome to the show! Please go and rate what you think the show name should be. These are all elimination style games. Cartoons from all over the television Networks compete in lots of different gameshows: Nickelodian GAS Gameshows, Who Wants to be a Millionare. Lets ask Dave Aizer for the rules. Dave?  
  
Dave: Hey guys, wassup. Dave Aizer here, live in Nickelodian Studios, Universal Studios, Flordia. The rules of this game are really very simple. The gameshows have more contestants as usual, and two people will get eliminated per show. The winner gets 1,000,000 smackaroos! There are 10 cartoons competing per station. There are 3 stations. One cartoon from each network will competing. Only main charactors will be competing. Let's meet our cartoons, shall we? On Nickelodian, we have:  
  
Arnold (Hey Arnold)  
Eliza (The Wild Thornberries)  
Otto (Rocket Power)  
Tommy (Rugrats)  
Timmy (Fairly Odd Parents)  
Ginger (As Told by Ginger)  
Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants)  
Zim (Invader Zim)  
Pelswick (Pelswick)  
Doug (Doug)  
  
Dave: And on Cartoon Network, we have:  
  
Eddy (Ed, Edd and Eddy)  
Blossom (The Power Puff Girls)  
Otto O. (Timesquad)  
Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog)  
Johnny (Johnny Bravo)  
Dexter (Dexter's Lab)  
Chicken (Cow and Chicken)  
Brendon Small (Home Movies)  
Mike (Mike, Lu and Og)  
Weasle (I am Weasle)  
  
Dave: And, last but not least, here are just some other cartoon charactors from both stations. These cartoons, though, aren't main charactors. We'll call this the Miscellanious (Misc for short) Station, made up of:  
  
Bubbles (Power Puff Girls)   
Buttercup (Power Puff Girls)  
Reggie (Rocket Power)  
Twister (Rocket Power)  
Deedee (Dexter's Lab)  
Baboon (I am Weasle)  
Angelica (Rugrats)  
Sandy (Spongebob Squarepants)  
Cow (Cow and Chicken)  
Susie (Johnny Bravo)  
  
Dave: Join us next time, and we'll let the games begin!  
  
Audience (applauds)   
  
(the credits go by, and some weird music is played) 


	2. Chap 1. Shop 'Til You Drop

Host: Hello, and welcome to the show! Dave, will you tell the folks at home who'll be competing in the first game show, and what the first gameshow will be?  
  
Dave: Sure. The three competitors are: Arnold from Hey Arnold (there is an applause as he walks onto the stage), Eddy from Ed, Edd and Eddy, (people grown as he cartwheels in) and Bubbles from the Power Puff Girls. (Bubbles flies in, waving happily to the audience). Before we announce the first game show, let's meet the charactors. Arnold, care to introduce yourself?  
  
Arnold: Sure, Dave. I'm Arnold, and I'm in the fourth grade. My best friends are Gerald, Stinky and Sid.  
  
Dave: Thanks, buddy. Now, let's, um, have Eddy introduce himself.  
  
Eddy: Hiya, I'm Eddy, and I love MONEY! And Jawbreakers! And money! (dollar signs fill his eyes). Lots and lots of money, to buy Jawbreakers, and --  
  
Dave: Thank you Eddy. Now, let's have Bubbles introduce herself.  
  
Bubbles: Hi, I'm Bubbles, and I'm in Kindergarten! I love animals, especially bunnies! And I love to color! But most of all, I love my sisters, Blossom and Buttercup, and the Professor!   
  
(An "awww" is heard from the audience)  
  
Dave: Thanks, Bubbles. The gameshow you'll all be competing in, is (drumroll) Shop 'Til You Drop!  
  
(Applause from the audience. Then, confused whispers, because not a lot of people has heard of that show.)  
  
Dave: Now, let's introduce the host of Shop 'Til You Drop, Pat!  
  
(Pat walks onto the stage, wearing a grey tuxedo with a tacky tie, waving.)  
  
Pat: (giggle) We're going to have 3 games, one for each of you. After that, there's going to be a trivia round. After the trivia round, the person with the most points wins! Ready to play? Arnold, you're up first.  
  
Arnold: (walks back on the stage, waving) Hi, Pat.  
  
Pat: Hi there, Arnold. (giggle) Are you ready to play the first game?  
  
Arnold: You bet!  
  
Pat: Okay, come over here, then. (leads Arnold to a table where 5 items are sitting, with something where you can put a title ontop.) In this game, there are five items you need to price: a Barbie Doll, a Power Rangers set, a pack of mini Pokemon, a kids' alarm clock, and Monopoly Junior. These items can be priced at either $10.00, $15.00 or $20.00. Here (He led Arnold to a bunch of plastic notecards with either a 10.00, a 15.00 or a 20.00 on them) is where you'll price them. You take either a 10, 15 or 20 and put it above the toy, depending on how much you think it's worth. Okay?  
  
Arnold: Yeah.  
  
Pat: Okay, 1 minute on the clock, please. (bing) On your mark, get set, GO!   
  
Arnold: (races against the clock and prices the Barbie at $10.00, the Power Rangers at $10.00, the Pokemon set at $10.00, the alarm clock at $20.00 and the Monopoly, Junior at $20.00.  
  
Pat: Okay, let's see what you've got. You said the Barbie was worth $10.00.  
  
(There's a buzzer indicating that that's wrong.)  
  
Pat: Ooh, you need 4 out of 6 to do this. The Power Rangers was really priced at... $15.00! And the Pokemon was really priced at $10.00! You need two more to win this. The alarm clock was really $20.00, and the Monopoly Junior wa really $20.00!  
  
Arnold: Yeah!!  
  
Pat: Congratulations, Arnold! 100 points for you!  
  
Eddy: (jumps up and down) Ooh! I'm next! I'm next!  
  
Pat: (hesitantly) Oh-kay, Eddy, come on up.  
  
Eddy: (runs up where Pat is standing, and notices there's no equipment) Hey, where's all the stuff? Huh? Where? Huh?  
  
Pat: Calm down. And try to keep your tounge in your mouth.  
  
Eddy: (blushes and grabs tounge and pushes it into mouth)  
  
Pat: Err - thanks. You have to run in circles for one minute, and, um, do fifty -- oh, a hundred jumping jacks, then fifty situps in less than five minutes. (thinking: He'll never be able to do this!)  
  
Eddy: (thanking: I'm going to do this!)  
  
Pat: Ready? Five minutes on the clock.  
  
Eddy: (gets in running position) Yep!  
  
Pat: Five minutes on the clock. (giggle) On your marks, get set, go!  
  
Eddy: (starts running around in huge circles when Pat told him he just had to run around in circles [shows how smart he is]. He keeps running, and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running until his minute is up. Then, he does his jumping jacks. 1 minute exactly left for him to finish when he's done doing the jumping jacks. Then, extremely exhausted, he does his fiftieth sit-up when time as gone out.)  
  
Pat: Ooh, too bad, you didn't make it. No points for you. Bubbles, it's your turn.  
  
Bubbles (flies up eagerly and smiles at Pat) Hiya, Patty!  
  
Pat: (giggle) Patty? How cute. Let's give a round of applause for Bubbles!  
  
Audience: (applauses and cheers)  
  
Pat: Okay, Bubbles. Now, you have to fly in one of our stores, and carry out everything you can see. Then, he weigh them on our scale. If it adds up to 500 pounds or more, you'll get one hundred points. Okay?  
  
Bubbles: Yep!  
  
Pat: Okay. (giggle) Sixty seconds on the clock. On your mark, get set, go!  
  
Bubbles: (flies into Chef Gourmet and grabs about sixty-five pots and pans and flies outs and drops them on the ground. Then she flies back, grabs two refrideraters [the only two they have], flies back and drops them. Now she's running out of things to take, and she panics. So she grabs silverware, even though it won't do much, and flies out and drops them. She also flies back in and grabs a chair, flies back out and drops it. She flies back, grabs a microwave, and time runs out just before she could cross the line.)  
  
Pat: Aww. You were so close with that. Should we give her that, guys?  
  
Audience: (cheers)  
  
Pat: Okay, Bubbles. (giggle) Cross the finish line.  
  
Bubbles: (crosses the finish line and everyone cheers)  
  
Eddy: (walks onto stage) HEY! You didn't give ME that extra sit-up! WHAT ABOUT ME!?  
  
Pat: (laughs unconfortably) Sorry, Eddy. Too late. Now, let's weigh Bubbles' merchandise.  
  
Eddy: (gets hauled off the stage screaming, "HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!?"  
  
Pat: (weighs everything) Congratulations, Bubbles, everything altogether weighs seven-hundred-fourty-two pounds! A hundred points for you!  
  
Bubbles: YAY!  
  
Pat: (giggle) And we'll be right back, after these messages.  
  
Announcer of the comercial: Are you abs flat? Then you need the B AB DUER! /B The Ab Duer is great for everyone! Just talk to these people who've tried it...  
  
(People start talking about how I great /I the ab duer was.  
  
Pat: Welcome back folks, it's our trivia round of Shop 'Til You Drop! I'm going to ask a question, and you guys buzz in with the correct answers. The person who gets the most points wins the game! Ready to play? 2 minutes on the clock. The clock will start after I'm finished reading this question. (giggle) Who's the host of TRL!  
  
(hesitation from the cartoons for a bit, and then Arnold buzzes in)  
  
Arnold: Um, Carson Daily?  
  
Pat: Yes, ten points!   
  
Arnold's score: (110)  
  
Pat: On PBS Kids, what is the name of that guy with glasses and the yellow shirt, and he kind of looks like a bear?  
  
(No one buzzes in)  
  
Pat: Correct answer was Arthur. What is the name of the second book in the Harry Potter series?  
  
Bubbles: (buzzes in) Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets!  
  
Pat: Correct.   
  
(Bubbles and Arnold's score: 110.)  
  
Pat: On the TV show The Brady Bunch, what is the name of the two youngest kids?  
  
Bubbles: (buzzes in) Jan and Bobby!  
  
Pat: Sorry, incorrect. Anyone else have a guess?  
  
(No.)  
  
Pat: Cindy and Bobby. What is the name of the big singing family?  
  
Bubbles: (buzzes in) The Partridge Family!  
  
Pat: Correct.  
  
(Bubbles score is 120 and Arnold's is 110.)  
  
Pat: What's the name of the dog that solves mysteries?  
  
Eddy: (buzzes in) Scooby Doo!  
  
Pat: No, sorry. Incorrect. Anyone else have a guess on that one?  
  
Bubbles: (buzzes in) Scooby Doo!  
  
Pat: Correct!  
  
(Bubbles now has 130 points and Arnold has 110.)  
  
Eddy: HEY! I said that! I did!  
  
(Pat asks more questions, and Eddy gets three right but no points are added. Bubbles gets four more questions, Arnold gets two.)  
  
Pat: And the winner of our game, Bubbles! Sorry Arnold, sorry Eddy, you both did great, but you're eliminated!  
  
Dave: (appears) Bye guys! Congratulations, Bubbles!  
  
Host: Tune in next time for the next episode! Rate what ya think and what game show should be next! 


End file.
